Lost memory
by mr.giggles
Summary: Only five returned from time compression. They think that he is gone already but what if he still lives? But has no memory of who he is? Will the gang be able to find and help him? (Finally! I'm back!) Please read and review. I need inspiration to continu
1. Vacation and a lost memory

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII.

Chapter One: Vacation and a lost memory.

It was just another day ending in the military school of Balamb Garden. Students pour out from their classrooms into the now noisy halls of the school, rejoicing because today is their last day of classes for tomorrow is…

"WHOOHOO! We're going on vacation!" Screamed an extremely hyped Selphie.

"How much sugar did you consume today?" Irvine asked as he tried to snatch his hat from Selphie.

"Whatever Irvine!" Selphie replied, dodging Irvine's arm.

"Stop that both of you!" Yelled an annoyed Quistis who was caught in the middle of the chase.

"Sorry Quisty." The two said in unison.

Quistis sighed, "Anyway let's go to the cafeteria, we promised to meet Rinoa and Zell there remember?"

In the cafeteria the trio saw Zell sighing because he didn't make it to the hot dogs in time. "Poor Zell," the three said in unison, shaking their heads at the same time.

"Yo!" Zell said, waving at his friends.

"Zell, shouting is not allowed in the cafeteria." Quistis reminded with a stern tone that she usually uses as an instructor.

"Sorry instructor." Zell teased. Quistis hated being called that by her friends.

Rinoa was waiting at their usual table at the far corner of the cafeteria. "Hiya there Rinoa!" Selphie lunged at Rinoa and caught her friend in a tight hug.

"Hey," was all Rinoa could reply in a strangled tone. Selphie released Rinoa from the tight hug and sat next to her.

"So wha'cha guys gonna do this summer?" Selphie asked while looking at her friends.

"Well I have no plans…" Zell began.

"No plans to hang out with your girl?" Irvine teased.

"Whatever." Zell and the rest said in unison. A long silence followed that statement.

"I miss him." Rinoa said, holding the necklace that held Squall's ring.

"Me too" Selphie said as she rested her head on Irvine's shoulder.

"We all do." Quistis replied staring blankly at the table.

After they have finally accepted their comrade was gone, they agreed to make his memory live on. They never spoke about him in the past tense and they always used Squall's most famous and favorite saying, 'Whatever'.

"Why don't we go to Esthar this summer?" Irvine said trying to change the subject.

"Sounds good to me." Zell agreed as he leaned back on the backrest of the chair.

"Yeah, I wanna visit Sis and Sir Laguna." Selphie answered joyfully.

"You guys alright with that?" Irvine asked the two who had not yet responded.

"Yeah, there's nothing much to do here during summer anyway and it has been a while since we last visited Esthar." Quistis said as she broke her stare from the table.

"You're right. Count me in!" Rinoa replied, smiling at her dear friends.

"It's settled then." Irvine said as he stood up. "We'll leave tomorrow." He said, looking each of his comrades in the eye.

"I get to fly the Ragnarok, right? Right?" Selphie asked excitedly as she also stood up.

(Better not mess with the little lady) Irvine thought. "Yeah sure thing babe." He said as he winked at Selphie.

"Whoohoo!" Selphie exclaimed, excitedly jumping up and down.

Somewhere in Winhill, a portal opened near Raine's grave. A young man suddenly appears from the portal and is thrown out. He is tall and quite handsome. He has chestnut brown hair and deep blue eyes. He's clad in a black outfit: black leather jacket that seemed furry at the collar and black pants. He was unconscious.

"Oh my, he looks very tired." An old woman's voice said. "Come on, help me carry him to the village."

Everything was dark, a voice called out "My son, wake up." At that instant the young man awoke from his sleep and found himself in a small room that looked kind of battered and really old. He got up from bed and saw some clothes at the foot of his bed. He took the clothes and put them on. He now wore a plain gray shirt and denim pants. He quickly looked around and saw some stairs and he descended upon it.

"Oh, you're now awake now, eh?" an old lady looked at him. He found himself in a room full of fresh flowers, judging from it he figured that he was in a flower shop.

"Hello dear. Are you alright now?" the old lady looked at him with concern.

"Yes… did you bring me here?"

"Yes dear, I found you unconscious in the fields two days ago." The old lady replied.

"Thank you."

"Say sonny, can you tell me your name?"

"My name? My name is… my name is… ARRRGHHH!!!"

#####################################################################

Thank you for reading. Flames, comments, suggestions and criticism will be accepted with no hard feelings. -


	2. Frustration

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII. There will be names that are not in the game that I just made up will appear from here on. The names that match whoever's out there is completely coincidental.

Thanks to all those who reviewed. Special thanks to the people who gave me pointers(you know who you are). Love you guys for taking time to help me out.

Chapter two: Frustration

"My name? My name is… My name is… ARRRGHHH!!!"

The old lady rushed to the young man's side who was holding his head as if it was going to split in two if he didn't hold it together.

"Calm down dear." The old lady said in a soft and gentle voice.

"Unf… Why? Why can't I remember? Who… who am I? Why can't I remember!?" The young man yelled in a desperate and angry voice.

The old woman went near him and locked him in a tight embrace.

"Shhh… shh… there now." The old lady said as she stroked his hair.

"Why can't I remember? Who am I?" The young man repeated again and again.

"Come dearie. I know someone who can help you. But you need to promise me that you won't yell anymore and that you will be calm okay?"

The young man obediently nodded. The old lady stood up and took a pair of sneakers inside a closet.

"Here, put these on." The old lady smiled as she handed the pair of sneakers to him.

The young man tried the sneakers on and it fitted him exactly. But when he tried to tie the laces he couldn't. He tried again and again but he failed. His faced was turning red in anger because he couldn't tie simple shoelaces. The old lady noticed his frustration and approached him.

"Let me do it for you dear."

"This is so annoying! I can't tie simple shoelaces?!" The young man threw his arms up in frustration and defeat. The old lady pitied him and tied his shoelaces.

"You said you know someone who can help me right?"

"Yes, she is a good friend of mine. I assure you, she can be trusted."

After tying his shoelaces, the old lady led the young man outside the house. She walked in the quiet streets in silence throughout the trip. Finally, they reached their destination. It was the house beside the pub. The old lady gently knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a soft feminine voice called out behind the door.

"It's me, Mrs.Furnival. I need your help."

 The door immediately opened after Mrs. Furnival's response. A young lady with tan skin, bright lavender eyes and shoulder length, jet-black hair and has Eurasian (Cross breed between a European and Asian) features stood at the door.

"Mrs. Furnival! This is a surprise! Come in." The young lady opened the door and motioned them to enter.

"Thank you Angeline." Mrs. Furnival said as she entered.

The young man just stood at the doorway.

"C'mon in. The sky is getting dark. It might rain." Angeline reasoned trying to make the young man enter.

The young man just stared at her for a moment and then he entered. Angeline led the man to her living room where Mrs. Furnival was waiting.

"Do you want some tea?" Angeline offered.

"None for me dear." Mrs. Furnival said as she signaled Angeline to talk to her in private in the kitchen.

"Oh, okay. How about you sir?"

"…………No thank you." The young man plainly replied as he sat down on the couch.

"Ummm… make yourself at home. I'll be back." Angeline said as she entered the kitchen.

The young man just sat there in silence as he began to try and recall anything in his memory.

Alrighty! Chapter two is done! Ugly? Good? Or Bad? Please review. -


	3. Esthar and Winhill

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII.

mr.giggles: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. love you guys.

Chapter three: Esthar and Winhill

(In Winhill)

The young man just sat there in silence as he began to try and recall anything in his memory.

(In the kitchen.)

"Mrs. Furnival, who is that man?" Angeline asked in a soft voice because she didn't want to be heard by her other guest.

"I wish I knew dear, He is the man I found lying on the flower fields near Raine's grave."

 Angeline raised an eyebrow and went closer to Mrs. Furnival to make their conversation turn into whispers.

"You found him there? How did you find him?"

"I found him a few yards away from the grave. He was pretty much unconscious when I found him. He didn't even stir when we moved his body to stretcher and took him to my house."

"Did he tell you anything about himself yet?" Angeline asked while getting more and more interested in her guest.

"Well dear, it seems he doesn't remember anything in his past at all! He doesn't even remember his name or how he used to tie his shoelaces."

"Oh… poor thing."

The young man sat there hearing nothing else except the chirping of a bird.

'I… I can't remember… why?' these thoughts crowded the mind of the young man that he didn't even notice Angeline in front of him until she spoke.

"Hi, my name is Angeline Thorn. Pleased to meet you." Angeline said nervously as she held out her hand.

"………" Was his only reply.

"Um… okay… uh this is Mrs. Francine Furnival, she was the one who found you and took care of you." Angeline said as she moved her head to the direction of where Mrs.Furnival was standing.

"… Thank you."

"It's alright dear, who wouldn't do the same?" Mrs.Furnival smiled at the young man.

A long pause occurred before Angeline broke the silence.

"So um… can you tell me anything about yourself?"

"I… I don't remember."

"Oh… okay um…" She gave a worried glance to Mrs.Furnival who just looked hr in the eye with an equally worried expression.

"So um… What shall I call you?" Angeline blurted out.

"………" Was all the response she got.

Mrs. Furnival went over to the young man and sat beside him.

"Well dear, we'll just give you a name."

"Right! A new name!" Angeline beamed at the idea.

"… A new… name?" the young man raised his head up to look at Angeline in the eye.

"Err… what's the name?" Angeline turned to Mrs.Furnival.

"I'll think of one for you, for now why don't we rest. The rain is pouring hard now."

"…Okay" the young man said while bowing down his head.

(In Esthar)

"Ragnarok to Esthar, Raganrok to Esthar. Requesting permission to land. Over" Selphie said in her usual lively voice.

The whole gang was in the cockpit. Selphie was on the pilot's seat, Irvine on the co-pilot's, Zell shadowboxing in a corner and Quistis and Rinoa chatting near the elevator.

"Hey Seifie, wha'cha gonna do first when we get to Esthar?" Irvine asked

"I'm gonna visit Sis and give her a big hug. I'll also interview Sir Laguna!" Selphie beamed.

"Raganarok, this is Esthar station. Request to land granted I repeat Request to land granted." A voice that sounded like Kiros' was heard.

"Alrighty! Hang on everyone! This is captain Selphie saying we are about to land!"

Laguna watched eagerly at the massive dragon like spaceship that was preparing to land. His two best friends, Kiros and Ward were behind him along with Ellone.

The Ragnarok landed a bit roughly but it managed to land without causing an accident.

The ramp slowly went down as Laguna and company went near the Ragnarok. A quick flash of a small yellow figure brushed past them and lunged into Ellone.

"Hiya Sis! How are ya?" Selphie squeaked excitedly as she hugged Ellone into a big tight hug.

"Hi Selphie, I'm fine" Ellone replied as she tried to loosen the hug.

"Sefie, release Sis! She's gonna lose air if you don't!" Irvine scolded, behind him were Rinoa, Quistis and Zell who just laughed at Selphie.

"Awww Irvy! I was just giving Sis a hug!" Selphie replied acting innocently as she peeled herself off Ellone.

"Welcome to Esthar!" Laguna greeted excitedly the new arrivals.

"Laguna, it's not their first time here you know?" Kiros looked at Laguna.

"………………." Ward also looked at Laguna.

"Ward says he wished that this is how you greeted your paperwork as president of Esthar." Kiros expertly interpreted Ward.

"Whatever! Let's just take these guys back to the palace okay?!" Laguna said as he waved his left arm to signal the car to come near.

"We get to stay at the palace?" Rinoa looked at Irvine.

"Hey, I told Sis that we're gonna spend our vacation here. Maybe she arranged this welcoming committee for us." Irvine replied while shrugging.

The gang entered the vehicle and started their way to the Presidential palace.

So how'd it go? Thanks for taking time to read my fic. Hope you enjoyed it. -


	4. A new identity and a glimpse of the past

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII.

Thank you all for reviewing and reading my story, and yes it is the genuine Squall Leonhart that they found, and the old lady is the one who owns the flower shop in Winhill alright. I just gave her a name; Mrs. Furnival ain't that bad right? Hehe anyway, Angeline is an OC if you're wondering. - Thanks all! Love you guys!

BTW- yes you can borrow the idea. Go ahead. Make it fun! I'm gonna look forward to reading it. -

Chapter four: A new identity and a glimpse of the past

(In Winhill)

In Angeline's house.........

"Alright! The rain has stopped!" Angeline said as she closed the blinds of her window near the sofa where the young man sat. He just glanced at the window then bowed his head down again.

"I think I know what to call you." Mrs. Furnival said as she entered the living room.

"Really? That's great! What do we call him?" Angeline exclaimed.

"...Dylan"

"Mrs. Furnival, isn't Dylan the name of your grandson?" Angeline looked at Mrs.Furnival with sad eyes.

"Yes, Dylan was his name."

"Why Dylan?" The young man asked as he looked up to face Mrs. Furnival eye to eye.

The old woman sighed as she sat down near the young man.

"........."

You remind me of my grandson so much." Mrs. Furnival confessed.

"In what way?" the young man asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"...Your eyes look the same and your facial expressions are almost the same as his... and it doesn't matter, he's ... long gone." The old stopped as she tried to hold back the tears that welled up. Angeline placed a hand on the old lady's shoulder. The young man looked at her with eyes of sympathy.

" My name will be Dylan, huh?"

The old lady and Angeline just nodded.

".........I may not be Dylan your grandson but... you can call me Dylan, your grandson." The young man said as he patted the old lady's hand and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you Dylan." Mrs. Furnival replied.

_Wow, I didn't know he was such a nice guy _Angeline thought as she smiled at the sight when Mrs. Furnival hugged Dylan.

After the trio's little chat in Angeline's house. They have agreed that Dylan will live in Mrs. Furnival's house. Dylan offered that he will work in the flower shop to help out the old lady. Mrs. Furnival took up his offer and so Dylan is now Mrs. Furnival's assistant. Angeline is Dylan's helper, she helps him try to remember his past by showing him things and ask for his reactions and she will record them. Within a week Dylan got accustomed to the place, he was introduced to everyone in Winhill and he was accepted.

In time Dylan developed a personality that always smile and kind, helpful, funny, caring and extremely nice.

One day Mrs. Furnival, Dylan and Angeline agreed to pick some flowers in the sunny afternoon.

"Is this alright Mrs. Furnival?" Dylan said as he went to the old lady while he was holding bunch of freshly picked flowers.

"Yes, It's alright dear. My, you are a fast learner aren't you? In three days you have absorbed everything I taught you about proper plant care." Mrs. Furnival smiled at the young man who scratched the back of his head while smiling.

Suddenly a piercing scream was heard.

"What was that?" Dylan jumped in surprise.

"I don't know but it sounded like Angeline!" Mrs. Furnival exclaimed.

The two ran towards the source of the scream.

Angeline is seen lying on the flower field while a bite bug was flying around her.

Just when the bite bug struck at Angeline a figure jumped between the monster and the damsel.

It was Dylan, he held a metal rod and assumed his fighting pose. (As in the one as he held his gunblade in battles.)

"Tch. Stupid bite bugs." Dylan muttered under his breath while his expression became the 'Squall' expression when fighting. He lunged at the bite bug and killed it in one blow.

Mrs. Furnival and Angeline stood in awe as Dylan fiercely glared down on the carcass of the bug as he rested the pole on his right shouler.

"How did you do that?" Angeline said while still dumbfounded by Dylan's display of strength.

"Do what?" Dylan said as his expressions of Squall faded and turning into a small smile and eyes of concern.

"... Nothing. Let's just help Angeline back to Winhill." Mrs. Furnival said as she broke from the awe.

"Oh... okay, Let's go!" Dylan said as he smiled at the two women and helped Angeline stand.

-So? How'd you like it? Is it an alrighty or a never mindy? Please review! Thank you for reading!


	5. Booyaka Esthar!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII.

Thanks for the reviews! Love ya guys! -

Chapter five: Booyaka Esthar!

"Booyaka!" Selphie hyper actively jumped up and down in the palace's dining area.

">groan Seifie, its so early in the morning and you're so... jumpy." Rinoa commented as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Whatever! C'mon people! It's vacation! Look alive! Sis is coming with us!" Selphie squealed.

Irvine was sleeping on a chair that was leaning back that you will think it will fall over anyminute, but it was one of the cowboy's gifts of staying in balance that kept him from falling.

Zell was rummaging in the refrigerator for you know... hot dogs. Quistis was peacefully eating a bowl of cereals in a corner.

"Hello youngsters!" Laguna greeted enthusiastically, as he barged through the door causing Irvine to fall off his seat and Quistis choke on her cereals.

"Sir Laguna!!!!" Selphie greeted back with a big smile on her face. This time causing Zell to jump and hit his head at the roof of the refrigerator (His head was in it while he was searching for hot dogs.)

Laguna scratched the back of his head as he watched Irvine get up while rubbing a sore butt and see Rinoa pounding Quistis' back, and Zell was holding his head as if it was going to split in half.

"What happened?" Laguna said as he looked surprised at the youngsters who got hurt.

"Thanks to you we almost di- OW!" Irvine yelped in pain as he rubbed his shin. Apparently Selphie kicked him to stop him from scolding her beloved Sir Laguna.

Selphie shot a death glare to Irvine and then her features softened as she faced Laguna.

"Nothing Sir Laguna! He was just thanking you for waking him up." Selphie said in a not so innocent voice.

"Oh...Anyway! Let's get in gear! We're going shopping!" Laguna's voice boomed.

"But Sir, aren't you supposed to be doing uhh... president work?" Quistis asked as she could finally speak after the cereals got stuck in her throat.

"Let's just go before Kiros and Ward comes." Laguna said in a whisper but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Just where do you think you're going?" a voice called out behind Laguna.

"............"

"Ward says the same." this made Laguna twitch as he had a premonition of impending doom in the hands of these two.

"Kiros! Ward! Hehe, I uh gotta go with these kids! They might get lost you know. Esthar is a huge place! I got lost five times remember?" Laguna said as he tried to inch away from Kiros who just looked at him disapprovingly.

"......................................................................................................"

"Ward says he remembered one time when you vanished from the palace only to find you in an ice cream parlor after three hours of search! You decided to make that parlor into the Presidential palace since you couldn't find your way back." Kiros explained.

"That's why I want to help them around Esthar." Laguna reasoned.

"..............."

"Ward says isn't that the duty of a guide?"

"I uhh... err... Look Kiros! There's a Ruby dragon behind you!" Laguna said as he pointed behind Kiros and tried to sound shocked and convincing.

"Last time you said that was in a press conference. You almost gave the reporters heart attacks." Kiros looked at Laguna with slight annoyance in his eyes.

"Oh... hehe... Wait noooo! You can't do this to me!" Laguna screamed as Kiros and Ward held him on both sides while dragging him out of the room.

"Can you manage around? Esthar is pretty big, I could hire a guide for you if you want." Kiros offered as he struggled to keep Laguna from escaping.

"We'll manage." Rinoa replied.

Just after Laguna was taken away Ellone entered.

"What was that? I heard Uncle Laguna screaming."

"Nothing Sis. Nothing" Zell replied while stuffing his face with a hot dog.

After breakfast, the party of five went outside and started shopping.

A few weeks passed and the gang was happily enjoying the sights in Esthar. Though they were constantly bothered by Laguna in the mornings. The friends were happy and they were enjoying every minute of their vacation.

What do you think? Please review. Domo arigato(Thank you) for reading! -


	6. Clues

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII

### Thanks for reviewing! I'm so happy that you guys like my story. -

Oh yeah! Thanks for the tip. (You know who you are) -

Chapter six: Clues

  A day after Angeline was attacked by the bite bug………

(Inside Mrs. Furnival's house. Dylan was topless Don't get any ideas while Angeline was checking his body Get your mind outta the gutter!)

"Seriously Dylan, Your whole body is very well built and toned for fighting, you have a flexible body, your muscles aren't big but they're strengthened and toned very well. Your body is very suitable for fighting." Angeline said as she placed down her stethoscope down on the table. (I forgot to mention that Angeline is a doctor.)

"Yeah right! Maybe it was because of the carrying of loads of crates and bending down a lot and shoveling from gardening." Dylan retorted defensively.

" You don't build and tone muscles in weeks Dylan, your body looks like it was built over years of hard training. Goodness you're a six packer for crying out loud!" Angeline retorted back.

Dylan rolled his eyes and turned so that he wasn't facing Angeline. He took his shirt and he put it on.

"Look Dylan, I think your life before is some kind off combat related." Angeline said trying to remain calm at her friend's stubbornness. 

"Combat? I really don't think so. I hate fighting." Dylan replied as he turned to face Angeline with an annoyed expression.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you take the metal rod used for punching holes on the ground to beat the crap out of the bite bug when you saw it about to strike? And a person with average build could not have killed that bug in one hit. Plus you didn't flinch or showed fear of any sort its just like you were automatic in 'see a monster, kill' type of state. I think you had emotional training and had a lot of experience, you were looked like a professional when you whacked the bug!" Angeline said effusively and looked very irritated.  I

"Whatever." Dylan threw up his arms while rolling his eyes. He trudged wearily from the exchange of words towards the stairs.

Angeline just looked at Dylan furiously then she gathered her doctor's instruments and stuffed them in a black bag and furiously stomped out of the door.

Dylan sighed as he unlocked the door to his room. He kicked off his shoes and threw himself on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

Me, a professional combatant? Sure whatever man! Sigh But she could be right. Bah! Never mind about what she said. Okay Dylan, clear your mind. Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Sleep…………………

A young boy in orange t-shirt leaned against the wall was alone. He looked deep in thought; it was a rainy weather that day. Suddenly the boy said, "I'll be okay without yoo sis, I'm going to take care of myself."   __

Poor kid, I wish I could help him. He looks very lonely, sad and in pain. So much emotional turbulence at such a young and tender age. 

Then the young boy looked up at the sky with tears like honey flowing down his cheeks.

What the, the boy looks like………………me……… Weird…

Suddenly a woman who was clad in white robes went near the boy, she looked just like an angel, she had black hair that was long and had blue eyes just like the young boy's, they kind of have a family resemblance. She rested a hand at the shoulder of the boy but the boy didn't seem to have noticed. Her eyes were full of pity and sorrow.   

She looks like the kiddo's mom.

The lady bent down and gave the boy a hug, but the boy still didn't seem to have noticed. Then the lady turned to the direction where Dylan stood. She smiled at him then slowly faded away………………………………

Dylan slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times before his eyes focused.

Was the kid I saw in my dream, me? And who was that woman? ……………… Sigh………… Whatever………

Dylan sat up and checked his clock. It was nearly 6 pm. He got up from his bed and put on his sneakers.

I need some air……… Dylan thought as he exited the house and headed to the direction of the flower fields.

Dylan walked aimlessly on the field then suddenly he stumbled upon something.

"What the heck?" Dylan cursed as he got up and looked back to see what made him stumble.

It was a gravestone on the ground. Dylan noticed some words engraved upon it.

"Raine Loire……… I wonder who she is." Dylan thought out loud.

"She was a nice young woman. It was a pity that she died young though." A voice answered from behind Dylan.

Dylan turned around to see who it was and…

"Angeline?" Dylan looked at Angeline confusedly as she went over and crouched down near the grave.

"She was very kind and nice, a saint if you ask me."

"You… knew her?" Dylan asked as he noticed Angeline's gloomy mood.

"Yes, all my life………… she was my………friend.  She was the one who took care of me whenever my parents were busy with their businesses. She would always greet me with a warm smile and she cared for me unlike my parents who cared more for their businesses than their child." Angeline replied with a tone of sadness

"I'm… sorry." Dylan said as he bowed down his head and laid some flowers he picked up earlier as he was walking on the field on the grave.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault." She looked at Dylan with a small sad smile.

The wind blew gently across the field. Causing the grasses and flowers to sway to the movement of the wind.

"It's getting dark. You should go back now." Angeline suggested softly.

"What about you?" Dylan replied with a look of concern.

"I'll be fine. I'll just stay here for a few more minutes…"

"Oh, alright. See you tomorrow then. " Dylan said as he smiled and waved goodbye to Angeline.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Angeline replied in a soft manner as she smiled back at Dylan.

Auntie Raine… I miss you.

Woo! I wonder what that means… hehe.

· Sorry if this chapter was short, promise the next chappy is gonna be longer. -

· So how was it? Goody? Baddy? Ugly? Please review. -


	7. Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII.

#### Thanks for the reviews! -

Chapter seven: Plan

It was nearly March 3 and so the gang thought of a plan to celebrate Rinoa's birthday.

"Hey guys, Its February 28 now. Its nearly Rinny's birthday!" Selphie whispered to the other four.

"Yeah, so like. What are we gonna do?" Irvine asked in a low voice.

Quistis and Zell glanced at each other then turned to Irvine who in turn, turned to Selphie.

"Yippee! I get to plan!" Selphie squealed as she hugged Irvine, clinging to his neck and almost suffocating him.

"Calm down Seifie." Irvine said as he rubbed his neck.

"Okay, okay. So ummm. As much as possible I want you guys to cover for me. Just keep Rinoa away from me and the place I plan to hold the pah-tay!"

"And uh… where are we going to hold the 'pah-tay?' " Zell looked at Selphie in an unsure tone.

"C'mon Zelly! In the palace!"

Everyone's eyes widened except for Selphie's.

"T-t-the palace? But we have to ask President Laguna for permission! And we can't bother him and use the palace for a party." Quistis said while looking at Selphie with an 'are you crazy?!' look.

"I already asked him." Selphie said as she winked at Irvine.

"When?" Zell asked, who was getting more and more confused by the minute.

"Yesterday. Anyway, just do as I say kay?" Seplhie asked in an attempted innocent look.

"Okay" The gang said in unison.

Rinoa was walking in the long hallways of the palace.

_Oh nooo… I'm lost! I can't even contact the gang. I wish I didn't leave my cell phone and poor Angelo in my room, she could've sniffed our way out. _Rinoa thought hopelessly.

Suddenly she bumped into something big.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to. He he. You see I'm lost… huh?" Rinoa looked up to see what she bumped into.

She gasped in awe at the sight that met her eyes. It was a fourteen-foot marble statue of Squall holding his gunblade that was raised up and ready to strike down. 

"Wow…" Rinoa said while gazing at the fully detailed sculpture, the eyes seemed fierce and even the smallest detail like the hair was made to perfection. It was almost like the genuine article doing the pose.

"Pretty nice huh?"

Rinoa quickly turned around to see who spoke.

"President Laguna!" Rinoa exclaimed.

"Ehhh… I'd appreciate it if you called me Laguna." The president of Esthar replied as scratched his head and sat down on the platform of the marvelous statue.

Silence overcame the two. Rinoa dug her toe on the ground, nervous and confused of what to say to the father of the person she fell in love with.

"I had to argue with the sculptor a few times before he finished his job you know." Laguna broke the silence as he noticed Rinoa's uneasiness.

"He did a pretty good job." Was only Rinoa's reply. Her uneasiness was lessened when the president started the conversation. She was thankful that she didn't have to think of something to talk about.

"Yeah, he did a pretty good job……… Anyway, What are you doing here? Are you get lost?" Laguna said with slight humor in his voice.

"Yes. Um, can you show me the way out?" Rinoa said as she turned slightly red from embarrassment.

"It's okay, I still get lost around here you know? It took me two whole months to make my mind swallow the locations of important rooms. Like my office, dining area, bedroom, reception room and meeting room." Laguna confessed as he smiled a small smile, humored at his own mistakes.

Rinoa stood there as she noticed some similarities in Laguna and Squall. They almost look the same except for the eye and hair color.

"Where do you want to go?

"Umm.. to the dining room please, I promised the gang I'll meet up with them there."

"Alright follow me." Laguna smiled as he started to lead the way.

A few hours later………

"Umm… I didn't know the palace was this big." Rinoa commented because her feet were beginning to feel sore from all the walking. (She was wearing high-heels, that's why.)

"Uhh…. I think it's this way." Laguna said as he pointed to a corridor to their left.

"But that's where we came through!"

"Ahhh… err… I think it's this way!" Laguna said as he pointed to the right.

"I don't think so because that corridor looks very familiar." Rinoa said as she crossed her arms over her chest and began to tap her foot.

"I… uhhh… he he…think we're lost…" Laguna confessed as he gave Rinoa an 'oops I'm sorry please forgive me' look.

Suddenly a door near where Laguna stood opened…

WHAM!!!

The door hit Laguna in the face.

"Whoa! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were there!" a voice spoke after hearing the loud sound of the impact.

Laguna covered his nose and pulled the door that hit him, revealing a surprised Kiros and a stunned Ward.

"Laguna! Just the man I'm looking for!" Kiros exclaimed as he handed a handkerchief to Laguna whose nose was bleeding.

"Kiros… Man if you weren't my friend I would've slammed the door on your face too for revenge!" Laguna glared.

"Hehe, take it easy Laguna. Hmm? Oh Miss Heartilly, forgive my friend, Laguna. I presume that Laguna acted as your guide but just got you more lost instead?" Kiros said as he noticed Rinoa.

"How did you know?" Rinoa responded.

"…………………………………"

"Ward says Laguna is the only one that can get people more lost when he acts as their guide. And, Laguna should stop acting guide and do these paperwork." Kiros interpreted Ward as he dumped an armful of paper for Laguna.

"Noooo!" Laguna screamed as he attempted to escape but was caught on his collar by Ward.

"Well, now that that's settled. Where do you wish to go Miss Heartilly? I can tell you how." Kiros asked politely. In the background was Laguna screaming and begging to be let go, but Ward just exhaled deeply and shook his head at his friend's childishness.

"Umm… to the Dining room."

"Just head straight through this corridor and turn right when you get to the intersection and just keep going. You'll find it at the end oh that hallway." Kiros instructed as he waved goodbye to Rinoa.

"Thank you." Said Rinoa as she quickly ran away because Laguna was begging her to help him. He even offered to make her vice-president if she did!

In the malls of Esthar…

 Selphie and Irvine is seen carrying huge shopping bags that were full to the brim with various things.

"Good afternoon ma'am, how may I help you?" A saleslady approached the two.

"Um… do you guys sell flowers here?" Selphie replied darting her head left and right to scan the store for any item she needed or wanted.

"Flowers? No ma'am we don't sell them." The sales lady replied after checking her clipboard.

"Bummer! Irvine, what do we do? We need those flowers for decorating!"

Irvine just shrugged his shoulders.

"Umm.. But I know someone who sells flowers." The saleslady offered.

"Really? Where?" Selphie's eyes widened and shone with hope.

"Winhill."

"Mega-bummer! Winhill's so far from Esthar!" Selphie wailed.

"C'mon now Seifie', don't cry! We can use the Ragnarok to zoom over there!" Irvine said as he pulled the little Trabian to a hug.

"I'm not crying, and I know that we can use the Ragnarok! Irvy, the thing that makes me sad is that we can't use the Ragnarok because it is being repaired and upgraded now. The technicians said they would be done at the end of this month!"

The saleslady who just stood there and watched the two stepped up and handed Selphie a calling card.

"What's this?" Selphie looked at the saleslady quizzically.

"The flower shop I'm talking about is the best in Winhill and it has a delivery service."

"Really?! Whoohoo!" The petite girl jumped and waved her hands in joy.

"Calm down Selph!" Irvine said as he tried to control his hyperactive girlfriend.

"Let's go back to the palace, Irvy! Then we order the flowers!" Selphie said as she dragged Irvine by the collar of his coat.

"(Let her have it her way.) Uhh.. okay. Thanks miss." Irvine said as he tipped his hat in a cowboy like manner as a gesture of thanks to the saleslady.

Back in the palace…

"Quistis! Zell! I finally found you guys!" Rinoa screamed in delight as she saw her two friends enjoying drinks of different flavors of juices in the bar area of the dining room.

"Rinoa! What took you so long? We thought you got lost!" Quistis said as she placed down her glass and hugged her friend.

"Actually I did but never mind! Hey, where's Selphie and Irvine?" Rinoa said, as she looked left and right to look for her two missing friends.

"Uh… they (suddenly Zell saw butterflies flying outside through the window.) They went out to catch butterflies!" Zell quickly reasoned.

Quistis gave him an 'are you insane' look.

"Butterflies? Why?" Rinoa looked at Zell with a raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…" Zell frantically searched and racked his brain for a reason.

"Selphie loves butterflies, don't you know? Irvine being the gentleman he claims to be went with Selphie to catch a butterfly for her. I'm sure that those two are pretty busy," Quistis immediately answered.

Zell looked at Quistis with an ' I owe you one, thanks.' Look.

Rinoa relaxed her raised eyebrow then went over to the 'juice bar' where Zell and Quistis sat.

"He he, I bet those two are having a very good time" Rinoa said with a mischievous grin spread across her face.

Zell looked at her with a puzzled look. Quistis just shrugged it off by draining her glass of coconut juice.

In the bedrooms hallway in the Presidential palace………

"Mission one is done Irvy! Now we its time for mission two." Selphie said exhaustedly as she dumped the load of shopping bags on the floor in her bedroom.

"You said it Selph! Whooh! Finally got the load off me! By the way what's mission two?" Irvine said as he plopped down on the floor extremely exhausted from all the shopping he and Selphie went through.

"What else??? Call the flower shop!"  Selphie said as she bounced up and down and skipped to where the phone lay.

"Hmmm… It says 'Winhill flower gardens, Mrs. Furnival' Alright! I'm gonna call the flower shop now Irvy, you can go relax now."  

Ham bale! Ham bale! What does that mean?! Hahahahaha! Stick around for chapter nine.

How's my writing? Review or e-mail me at empy369yahoo.com. Love ya people! Thanks for reading. -


	8. Winhill flower gardens

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII.

####### Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. -

BTW, I can only update every Saturday nights now. So that means I will only update once a week. But don't worry, when I update, it's gonna be 3 to 4 chapters per update. So I hope you will still enjoy my story. Thank you. -

Chapter eight: Winhill flower gardens

  After walking in the flower fields, Dylan trudged back to the flower shop to close for the day.

"Dylan, you can start closing now." Mrs. Furnival called out as she saw Dylan coming through the second floor window in her room.

"Yes Gran!" Dylan replied dryly.

Dylan started to sweep the floors for fallen petals and leaves and some dirt from the plants. Suddenly the phone rang.

_Ah! Must be a customer._ Dylan thought as he went to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" a smell feminine but lively voice spoke.

"Good afternoon, this is Winhill Flower Gardens. How may I help you?" Dylan said automatically.

"Ummm… Hi! May I speak with Mrs. Furnival?" The voice replied.

Dylan covered the speaker of the phone.

"Gran! Its for you!" Dylan called out loud so that the old lady could hear.

"Uh, hello?" The voice inquired.

"Please wait a moment, my grandmother is coming down. Hold on." Dylan said as he tilted his head and tapped his foot for Mrs. Furnival to pick up the phone.

At last Mrs. Furnival came down and took the phone from Dylan who waited to what seems like centuries have passed before the old lady got there.

"Hello?" Mrs. Furnival said after getting the phone from Dylan.

"Hi! Are you Mrs. Furnival?" The voice said with a tone of excitement in it.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"What color of roses do you sell?"

"Let me see… we have red, white, yellow and pink roses." Mrs. Furnival replied after checking her list of flowers.

"Great! I'll take a dozen bouquets of each color." The voice squealed in excitement.

"That will be 10,540 gil for the lot."

"Ok! Umm… when is the soonest you can deliver the roses?"

"Within two days missy, to whom shall I address these? And where will we deliver it?"

"Oh! Selphie Tilmitt, Esthar hotel." The voice replied joyfully.

"To Miss Selphie Tilmitt, Esthar hotel. Four dozen bouquets of roses of different colors will be delivered in two days." Mrs.Furnival recited the order.

"Yup! Tee-hee, thanks!"

"Your welcome." And with that Mrs. Furnival placed down the phone.

Dylan looked at Mrs. Furnival with curiosity written all over his face.

"It was a customer from Esthar, she ordered four dozen bouquets of roses of different colors."

"Four dozen… bouquets??? Wow, the customer must be pretty rich!" Dylan smiled as he swept the last of the dirt on the ground.

"When will we deliver it?" Dylan inquired with excitement.

"Within two days. Alright, alright, I know you want to deliver it so I'll give the task to you, but you have to go with Gerard, (another aide of Mrs. Furnival in the shop.) He'll lead you there." Mrs. Furnival replied as she saw Dylan doing the puppy dog eyes to her.

"Yes!!! Alright!" Dylan exclaimed as he jumped for joy.

The next day…

Dylan awoke with a burst of energy and excitement surging through his veins.

" 'Morning Gran!" Dylan said as he kissed the cheek of Mrs. Furnival.

"Good morning to you too, I wonder why we are so hyped up today?" Mrs. Furnival said as she noticed Dylan's unusually super hyperactive behavior. (Imagine Dylan with a hyper Selphie energy times two)

"Awww… you know why Gran." Dylan said as he scratched the back of his neck but not losing his hyped attitude.

The old lady just smiled and nodded her head.

Dylan speedily finished his breakfast and decided to take a walk outside and check on the flowers on the way. But before Dylan stepped a foot out the door Mrs. Furnival spoke to him.

"Angeline will be going with you. She has been to Esthar before and pretty well knows the place. She'll be your guide. Oh and while you're there, go enjoy yourself and relax. You can stay there for four days."

"Really?! That's great! You're the best gran!" Dylan said as he bear hugged the old lady.

"Well, I'll get you something there. See ya!" Dylan said with an upbeat smile spread across his handsome face.

Dylan walked leisurely on the road and briefly paused where the van they were taking was parked to check on Gerard and the flowers.

After checking he strode on the rode over to Angeline's house. Dylan knocked on the door persistently.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh! You don't hafta knock like there's no tomorrow!" Angeline's voice responded with annoyance as she opened the door and let Dylan in.

"So, are ya ready???" Dylan said as he sat down the couch while trying to contain himself.

"My, my, you're very excited huh?" Angeline smiled at her friend's childlikeness.

"Hah! You be'cha!" Dylan smiled back.

"Haha, alright, I admit I'm pretty excited myself. I'll just get ready, Wait for me here 'kay?"

"Sure!"  and with that Angeline left the room to prepare for their trip.

Dylan looked around the living room. He noticed some pictures on the table near the kitchen door. He got closer to get a better look.

The first picture was a man and a woman in formal attire with a little girl that must've been Angeline when she was a kid, standing in front of a beautifully kept garden. The next picture was an adolescent Angeline and Mrs. Furnival planting. The third was a picture of Angeline and him sitting on the couch. (Not naughty)

But the last but not the least picture was what caught Dylan's eye.

It was a picture of Angeline around five or six with another little girl in a sky blue outfit and the woman in his dream who was wearing a yellow turtleneck sweater and yellow hair band and jeans.

It's her, I wonder who she is and what connection does she have with Angeline… Dylan thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when Angeline came into the room.

"Took your time huh?" Dylan said with slight sarcasm in his voice as he smiled at Angeline.

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't find the map for a while that's why it took me a while." Angeline apologized.

"Whatever, Let's go! Last one's an ugly catcherpillar!" Dylan said with mirth as he bolted out the door.

"Hey! No fair!" Angeline said as she began to run obviously trying to beat Dylan in his game.

He he. So I'm predictable huh? You guys guessed it right! Dylan's gonna be delivery boy! But can you guess what happens in chappy nine? I guess not! So stick around for Chapter nine, Missed encounter. Bwahahahaha! -

Thank you for reading. Please review. -


	9. Missed encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII.

###### Thank you for waiting. I'm sorry if I only updated now. I had a lot of work to do and I couldn't find a loophole to squeeze out of. .

Chapter nine: Missed encounter

(Dylan POV)

     The trip to Esthar is really exciting and interesting. I get to travel almost across the whole world. Man! Doing the typical tourist thing, sight seeing and buying souvenirs, was kinda boring. Angeline collects weird stuff. Each town we visited for a quick stop, she buys a trinket or two. Anyways, Angeline told me that we were only half an hour away from our last pit stop, it was a place called… what was that?

"Look, Fisherman's Horizon is already within view. " Gerard announced in a tourist guide like tone from the driver's seat.

I stretched my limbs for a bit in the back, Man! My legs feel cramped; it feels like I haven't used it in ages. I admit, these trips are interesting and all but, heck! The price to pay for sitting in the car for so long just ain't worth it.

"So Dylan, what do you wanna do when you get to Esthar?" Angeline asked in a cheery tone as she switched her view from the long winding road, to me.

"Deliver the flowers." I responded a bit sarcastically.

"I know that, gosh, you're a such a workaholic! I meant what you plan to do after delivering the flowers." Angeline retorted.

"Sigh… I'm not in the mood to talk." I said trying not to sound sarcastic. Man, I've been doing that a lot lately and whenever I start to think of who I was, my head will still throb but not as bad as before.

"Alright." Angeline said in a defeated tone. I guess she just wanted to talk but it was in bad timing.

She took her gaze away from me and just plastered it back on the road. I fairly did the same as well though I wasn't really paying any heed to what I was looking at.

I shifted seat places. I went from behind the passenger's seat to behind the driver's seat. At least Gerard wasn't that much of a talker. Thank Hyne for that.

I looked out through my window and decided to pay attention to what I'm looking at in this sight seeing phase of this trip.

At first I only saw greenery everywhere, I was getting bored from seeing green. I shifted my gaze to the front. At least the sight on the front ain't that green, though I only saw the ocean pure blue. Great another color that is a candidate to being labeled an eyesore. I was getting tired and bored with the sightseeing though it was more of "color seeing" to me as if nature wants me to review my color wheel. And so I just slumped back idly and rested my head on the backrest and gladly drooped my eyelids to block out any other color candidate for eyesore.

"Wow!" Angeline suddenly squealed, probably out of excitement, causing me to jerk awake.

"What? What?" I began to question loudly in an annoyed tone. This had better be good.

" Look at that!" She said while pointing out through her side of the window. I followed her finger point.

Unbelievable, I saw this blue building like thing that resembles a teapot for me, floating on the ocean. It was an astonishing sight.

"That's Balamb Garden, home to the great SeeDs." There goes Gerard acting like a professional tour guide.

"Garden? That place is only used for planting?" I asked confusedly. My head started to have that throbbing feeling again.

"No, it's a military school that trains the best fighters there is. They were the ones who saved our world from total chaos." Gerard explained half laughing, half seriously.

"Oh." Ouch! The throbbing pain is getting worse. Man, I only saw this floating teapot and now my head hurts?????

Balamb Garden passed directly above us and crashed into the ocean, on the other side of the island. It created a huge splash and crashing sound. It continued to sail until it docked in FH.

"That was so cool!" Angeline looked at the teapot with such admiration.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when we get there." I told them and without waiting for a reply, I went out like a lamp.

         It was dark, so dark. I couldn't see, couldn't hear and couldn't feel. Where am I?

I tried to run but only found out I couldn't feel my legs. It's as if they vanished. Suddenly the darkness transformed in to a huge garden, there was a gray structure that looked beaten up. It looks like the place when I had a dream about the young boy that looks like me and his mother.

I looked left and right, trying to find someone or something at least. Suddenly images and shadows emerge. Weird. The images were blurry but from what I can tell, I saw six people. I couldn't see their faces but I was positive that there were three males and three females.

Each was clad in a different color. One was clad in pink, yellow, black and blue, brown, blue and black. They seem to be talking with each other. The yellow one seems very hyper, the pink one was just neutral and not really that active, the one in brown was the tallest of them and he just looked like goofing around with the females of the group, the one in blue and black looks like he was shadow boxing while conversing, the one in blue was almost as hyper as the one in yellow. But the one in black, he seemed like a loner to me, standing in a distant corner like that. Poor guy, he looks bored out of his mind judging from his actions of sighing and constant glancing at his watch or at the distant horizon. Suddenly, everything was whirled in, mixing the images and colors. Suddenly I felt a great throbbing pain in my head and I felt like I was being racked back and forth.

I couldn't see anything anymore. I only saw total darkness again. I tried to speak but couldn't find my voice, what's happening?!

"Dylan! Dylan! For Hyne's sake, wake up!" I heard Angeline's voice call out to me in a demanding but concerned tone.

I slowly opened my eyes and held my head. It still throbbed of pain and I saw Angeline almost teary-eyed leaning in front of me. My head was resting on her lap and I was now lying down on the back car seat.

"Are you okay?" Angeline asked worriedly.

"M'kay, I guess." I confessed I didn't know if I was okay or not.

"What happened?" I looked into her eyes, which showed a mix of emotions like fear, anxiety, anger and a bit of joy.

"I was trying to wake you up but you did not even stir! Your face was all scrunched up as if in pain and you were…"

"Hey Guys, I got your tickets to the train." Gerard suddenly out of the blue appeared, interrupting Angeline.

"Oh, okay." Angeline said as she tucked some loose hair behind her ear.

I slightly frowned at Gerard for interrupting Angeline's sentence.

"Well let's go!" Angeline said as she rose to her feet.

"But you………" Angeline placed a finger on my lips to silence me.

"Shhh……… Let's go…" Angeline turned away from me and quickly exited. 

Weird, I thought. Well, no use pressing her for it.

I quickly got my bag in the trunk of the car and being the gentleman, I also carried Angeline's.

I quickly carried the bags over to the train station baggage section for it to be checked and loaded into the train.

Along the way to the station, I noticed some people dressed in uniforms of some kind of institute. They were staring and pointing at me. I didn't know whether it was something on my face or how silly I looked carrying a pink bag that had a Powerpuff girl printed on it.

(Narrator POV)

Dylan was walking on the flight of stairs that led to the train station in FH when a couple of Balamb students bumped into him. At first the students were speechless but when they regained some of their equanimity, it was too late. Dylan had already continued his way.

In the train station…

          Nida and Xu are seen talking to each other, sorting things about the supplies needed for the Garden.

"I'm telling you Xu, we need more potions supply than this." Nida frowned as he placed a paper bag full to the brim with various items on the floor.

"Well Nida, I calculated the expenses and we can't go overboard again. Garden's expenses is under budget you now?" Xu said in a calm manner.

"You know, we could just subtract it from next month's grocery and supplies budget." Nida suggested.

"Yes and when next month requires more supplies than this month, what are you going to do?" Xu demanded

"Okay! Okay! I give up, geez! You didn't have to be demanding."

"Fine, fine. Alright, stay here and watch over our stuff. I'll buy more potions if this is what will appease his majesty's concern." Xu said while smirking at Nida.

"Heh, very funny." Nida said as a sheepish smile crept on his face.

Meanwhile…

               Dylan had just entered the train station as he trudged wearily over to the baggage deposit counter. He happily took the burden of his back and stretched.

_Finally! Took that infernal load off my back. Now, to shop!_ Squall thought as he went over to the items store that was now located in the train station area.

He entered the shop and goes directly to the drinks section (no alcohol).

Dylan was choosing what drink to buy when the bell sounded. He quickly glanced to see but only found a girl with brown hair and was clad in normal civilian clothes.

_She's pretty…she also looks familiar… Bah! Stop that Dyl; you came here to buy a drink. Ouch! There goes my head, throbbing again! _

Dylan finally picked his drink and paid for it and left.

Xu entered the shop with a ring on the bell that hung on the door, which served as a warning to the owner if a customer is in.

_Huh? Is that guy … Nah! Impossible. He looks exactly like him from behind though_.

 Xu went over to the potions section of the store and filled a basket to the brim with potions and a few remedies. She kept staring at the stranger and at an angle she recognized the face.

_It can't be…Squall? What's he doing here? Wake up Xu! Is this real?_

Xu momentarily closed her eyes and when she opened them the man was nowhere to be found.

_A dream? Perhaps… But it was so real! I… I'll consult Dr. Kadowaki._

And with that Xu paid for her items and left the store.

Hahaha! Not the prediction you all thought of eh?

Hyuk! Hyuk! Don't worry in Esthar… predict it and see if you're right! -

BTW just so you guys know, I have a new story. It's something about a love potion.

It'll be fun.


	10. Finally! Esthar!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII.

############ Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Hey dreameaterishungry, thanks for the constant support back in you know where.

Denzel! Thanks for reviewing and long tym no talk to you too. Miss ya!

Chapter ten: Finally! Esthar!

(Dylan POV)             

"The train will arrive in Esthar in five minutes."

"The train will arrive in Esthar in five minutes."

I slowly opened my eyes and the morning sun greeted my eyes in a somewhat soft and soothing manner.

I saw Angeline sleeping peacefully on the couch. Gerard was sleeping like a big brute, snoring and cussing in his sleep in another couch.

I got up from my seat that was adjacent to the couch where Angeline was sleeping on and strode over to the door.

I exited our train compartment and exercised my limbs by walking through the hallway.

Looking out through the window to my right, I saw at a distance a tall structure.

 Must be Esthar's train station. I thought as I fully stretched my tall frame.

I slowly paced down the silent and deserted hallway when suddenly the train came to halt, throwing me face forward on the floor.

"We are now in Esthar train station"

"We are now in Esthar train station"

"Damn." I silently cursed as I got up. Angeline poked her head out the door of our compartment and looked around. My fall made a loud "thud" sound. She must have been awakened by my fall.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, stupid train announcer. They ought to announce earlier that we're gonna stop and not after we've stopped." 

Suddenly the train doors opened.

"Guess we have to get down now." I frowned, why did the train stop just when I was starting to like it?

I went back inside our compartment and threw a glass of water on the big brute's face who was still sleeping soundly on the couch.

Angeline, Gerard and I got off the train and we headed towards the car rent station.

Our eyes were greeted with a variety of cars. The renting station had delivery trucks, sports cars, vans, pick-ups, and… you name it!

"Whoa! They sure have a lot of cars in their garage." An excited Gerard ejaculated as he ran towards the cars, examining each with such vividness.

"So… which one?" Angeline asked, from the look on her face I can tell that she's giving me the you-boys-do-the-picking look.

I made my way over to the garage. My eyes were attracted to three cars at once. I saw a blue Ferrari with white and black flame patterns on its side. To it's left was a white Shelby GT 500 and next to it was a black Jaguar. I whistled at the sight of these cars. But the fat lady (who kinda resembles a bull frog for me) who was the one in charge of the renting station, mistook my whistle for admiration to the cars for a whistle of admiration to her.

Sheesh! She's now sticking like glue to me. I looked at Angeline for help but she just turned away and giggled! Gerard was of no use since he was busy drooling over a limo. Some friends they are…

"Hi sugar, which car do you want?" The fat frog faced lady advanced toward me in a seductive manner.

As if I'm interested with someone who looks like she was a cross breed between a frog and a pig. I thought as I backed away from her seductive advances.

"Uhhh… which car would be the most suitable to carry a lot of load?" I stammered. Great! She's trying to put her hand on mine!

"Well darling, I would say it would be this macho and handsome pick-up would be the most suitable for a… (She paused as she looked at me in a seductive manner from head to toe) handsome, macho and sexy man like you…" she smiled at me as she pointed to a red Ford F-350.

"………How much?" I managed to say before my mind screamed and I felt like puking.

"Special for you honey. Only 2500." She said with a wink and a flying kiss.

I hurriedly filled out the rental form and coughed up the gil.

"Gerard! Stop drooling over the limo and get your butt over here and start driving!" I barked out, I was desperate to get out of the place. The fat lady was still staring at me.

"She likes you, you should thank her for the discount." Angeline managed to say these words before falling into a terrible laughing curse.

I glared at her as if I was gonna bite her head off. After what seemed to me like a lifetime, Gerard finally gave up drooling over the cars and started driving to Esthar.

"Step on it, we only have four more hours before delivery time is due." Angeline said as she pointed at her watch.

"Aye aye matey!"

Gerard stepped on it but the car still seemed slow for me. I guess I'm starting to develop a racing demon in me. I leaned forward to check out what was on the front window. In the corner of my eye, I saw a button that had words written on it. It was a button found near the stereo set, I read the words out loud: GO baby GO!

Huh? What's that supposed to mean? Oh well what the heck! I thought as I pushed the button.

Suddenly the car zoomed to Esthar. Throwing me forward, thank Hyne I had my seatbelt on. After what seemed like a few seconds, we were in Esthar.

 "What…?" Angeline said as she looked at me.

I just shrugged because my eyes caught sight of the city and was too dumbfounded to talk.

Normal

Normal

Default Paragraph Font

Default Paragraph Font

all usersMC:WINDOWSApplication DataMicrosoftWordAutoRecovery save of Document1.asd                all users

all usersMC:WINDOWSApplication DataMicrosoftWordAutoRecovery save of Document1.asd                all users

C:My DocumentsDisclaimer.doc                all usersNC:WINDOWSApplication DataMicrosoftWordAutoRecovery save of Disclaimer.asd                all usersNC:WINDOWSApplication DataMicrosoftWordAutoRecovery save of Disclaimer.wbk                all usersNC:WINDOWSApplication DataMicrosoftWordAutoRecovery save of Disclaimer.wbk                all users

C:My DocumentsDisclaimer.doc                all usersNC:WINDOWSApplication DataMicrosoftWordAutoRecovery save of Disclaimer.asd                all usersNC:WINDOWSApplication DataMicrosoftWordAutoRecovery save of Disclaimer.wbk                all usersNC:WINDOWSApplication DataMicrosoftWordAutoRecovery save of Disclaimer.wbk                all users

A:Chapter ten.doc   all usersOC:WINDOWSApplication DataMicrosoftWordAutoRecovery save of Chapter ten.asd                all users

A:Chapter ten.doc   all usersOC:WINDOWSApplication DataMicrosoftWordAutoRecovery save of Chapter ten.asd                all users

A:Chapter ten.docÿ䀃老

Unknownÿ！

Times New Roman

Times New Roman

Symbol

Symbol

Disclaimer: I don

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII

all users all users

all users all users

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII

all users

Normal.dot

all users

Microsoft Word 9.0

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII

Root Entry

1Table

1Table

WordDocument

WordDocument

SummaryInformation

SummaryInformation

DocumentSummaryInformation

DocumentSummaryInformation

CompObj

CompObj

ObjectPool

ObjectPool

Microsoft Word Document

MSWordDoc

Word.Document.8


	11. So close

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII.

I 'm so sorry to y'all, I was so hooked up with my books for tests and all, couldn't get near the computer.

Chapter eleven: So close

"At last..." Dylan said as he stretched his body from the whole afternoon work of unloading crates that contains the precious roses to be delivered.

"C'mon Dyl, don't tell me you're tired already." Angeline smirked as she watched her friend close the back of the delivery truck.

"Hah! Tired? Moi? Whatever. Anyway, all we have to do is wait for the customer here, I hope she'll be quick."

"What? Can't wait to explore the vast city of Esthar?"

Dylan glared at her but got distracted when he heard an approaching vehicle.

_Wow the customer must be very rich! _Dylan thought as he saw a white limousine pull up beside the roses.

A 'petite' girl stepped out of the car. She was no more than 5'1, had emerald green eyes, a flipped out stlyish brown hair and a funky yellow outfit. She gave of the aura of hyperness and happiness.

The yellow girl walked towards the roses and surveyed them. She stooped down and picked one and smelled it.

"Wow, these roses sure are fragrant and pretty." The girl's voice was pretty lively and gentle.

The hyper brunette walked over to Angeline.

"Excuse me, are you the delivery people?"

"Yes, Ms. Tilmitt?"

"That's right! By the way, pretty bunch you got for me." Ms.Tilmitt smiled

"Thank you. Feel free to inspect the flowers, I'll be over there writing the total and the inventory."

"Thank you Miss......"

"Angeline Thorn. Pleased to meet you miss Tilmitt."

"Pleased to meet you too, call me Selphie."

The two girls smiled at each other as if they were old friends.

"Well umm... I'll be in the van writing up the inventory and all. If you need anything, my friend Dylan will assist you."

"Where's he?" Selphie looked around.

"Oh, he's a shy boy. Quite weird if you ask me but he's nice, he won't bite." Angeline assured.

"Well ok." Selphie said as she began to look at the flowers, marvelling at the beauty of the roses.

_Wow, these flowers sure are pretty! Rinoa will surely love them. _

Selphie gazed upon the sea of roses and inhaled.

_Ahhh what sweet fragrance they omit. I wish the gang was here to see it too... But it will ruin the surprise. They don't know I ordered this much Tee-hee._

Selphie walked up to the blue roses and saw a guy fixing crates of roses.

_Is that..? Nah! Impossible, if that's him he would've turned around and said 'Don't sneak up on me.'_

Selphie shunned away from the working man, she walked to the blue roses when she tripped.

"Whoah!"

Just when Selphie was about to fall down, to strong arms caught her.

"Thanks." Selphie said as she balanced herself.

Apparently Selphie didn't see some tools that were scattered on the ground.

The arms let her go and Selphie was standing again. She looked at who saved her but only saw the back of the guy who was working earlier.

"Thanks mister!"

And at that moment, the man turned around.

######Yee-haw! I'm back on the saddle! Please review, the more the reviews, comments and suggestions, the sooner I shall update. -


	12. Finally

Disclaimer: Me not own FFVIII.

#### My oh my, what's gonna happen now? But before that my thanks to all those who have supported and reviewed. Thanks to dreameaterishungry for bugging me until I update, thanks to her, I have my motivation back. You should check out her stories, they're good. Anyway, on to the story!

Chapter twelve: Finally

"Thanks mister!"

And at that moment, the man turned around.

It cannot be! Selphie thought as she stood there dumbfounded.

"No prob." The guy smiled.

Selphie was overwhelmed with relief and happiness at the sight of her friend who was long thought to be dead. She was too overwhelmed to speak.

The young man stood there wondering at what happened to the girl.

"Uhh…Excuse me?" the man said as he waved his hand in front of Selphie, trying to catch her attention.

The girl completely ignored the young man but after what seemed like regaining some of her senses, she jumped on the poor man and locked him in a tight embrace.

"E-excuse me?" the man looked at Selphie confusedly.

After what seemed like forever, Selphie released the man from her hug . She took a step back and looked at her dear friend with tears of joy and relief.

_He still looks the same… chestnut brown hair worn in the same hairstyle only a bit longer, same blue eyes and… there's something missing…Of course! His scar!_

The young man felt uneasy about the girl looking at him as if he was a peculiar object that dropped out of nowhere.

_What on earth does this lunatic want with me? Ow! Great I'm stuck here because I need to wait for the client with a throbbing head and a lunatic. Boy, can this day get any better. _Dylan thought as he rubbed his temples.

Selphie took a step closer at Dylan.

"Keep your distance kid if you know what's good for you." Dylan threatened, hoping that this would stop the girl from pestering him.

"You still haven't changed… Tee-hee. Come on! Everybody's waiting!" Selphie grabbed the man by his arm and dragged him towards her vehicle.

"Watch it!" Dylan said as he slapped Selphie's hand away.

"What…? Oh! I see.. you want to protect your macho bearing huh? You don't want anyone to see that a pretty girl like me is dragging you eh? Fine, fine, whatever suits his majesty's wants. Now let's go."

"What are you talking about?" Dylan asked, suspicion growing within him.

"Well like duh! C'mon and stop playing dumb! Everyone will be glad to see you!"

"Hold on kid, what on earth are you babbling about?" Dylan said in a tone that gave of his feeling of annoyance towards Selphie.

 "We-ell! Getting touchy aren't we? Well in case you forgot mister that we, as in your friends, are waiting for you in the Presidential Palace. C'mon! Enough talking already, the sooner Rinoa sees you, the happier she will be."

_Ri…Rinoa? Arrrrrrgh!!! The pain is getting worse. Uggh! Why? It's just a name! Why on earth should my head hurt so much?! _"Ahh…" Dylan said as he held his head feeling as if it was about to split in two.

"Squall?! Are you alright?" Selphie shrieked as she rushed to her friend.

Squall? What on earth…?

"Dylan? Dylan!" Angeline immediately rushed to his side.

"Shh…shhh… it's all right..."Angeline shushed Dylan, after she saw that he had somewhat calmed down, she turned to Selphie and asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know, I as just saying hi to him and how much we all missed him. When suddenly he…"

"You say you know him?"

"Of course! He and I and our other friends grew up together."

"So you do know him, wait here." Angeline said as she called for Gerard and had him take care of Dylan.

"So… is he gonna be okay?" Selphie asked.

"I don't know, he has frequent headaches attacking him. But according to the check-up, nothing is wrong with him… physically."

"Hmmn… odd… Squall never had a headache before." Selphie thought aloud.

"Anyway, tell me……who are you? What are you to Dylan? What do you know about him?" Angeline bombarded Selphie with questions.

A bright light was all he could see, then slowly it faded away, revealing the place of a shabby stone house with a lighthouse by the shore.

What is this place? Where am I? Dylan thought as he looked at his surroundings.

Suddenly he heard children's laughter behind him. Turning around he saw six children. Each of them was somewhat familiar to him. Then he noticed that one of the kids there was the kid that he saw in his earlier dreams the kid that looks just like him.

The gay laughter of the children filled the air, again he saw the boy of his earlier dreams sitting in a corner, alone. Dylan felt pity for the child and decided to got to him. When he was beside the child, he was surprised when the child looked up at him and gave a faint smile. Dylan could't think of anything to say and so he just smiled back.

He watched the boy. The boy was looking at his friends when suddenly, one by one they disappeared. Only leaving the tall blonde kid and him. It seemed to Dylan that this kid and the other one do not get along. It was obvious.

Suddenly everything was whirled in. Flashes of images appeared before him. He saw himself in some sort of uniform dancing with a young lady. But when he took a closer look at the woman, he couldn't see her face. Another image was of outer space, a red dragon like ship and a nother person beside him. And then, everything turned black.

"Whoah!" Dylan gasped as he jolted out of bed.

Some weird dream… He thought to himself.

"And so sleeping beauty awakes!" a voice mocked him.

"What the?! Oh… Well if it isn't it the BEASTLY Gerard playing NANNY." Dylan said half-jokingly as he saw his friend who was wearing an apron and holding a duster.

"Hey! Why you… you should be grateful that I even hauled your butt up here and made you rest on a comfy bed while I whipped my ass working! Under normal circumstances, I would've just kicked your butt and made you work!" Gerard said defensively as he threateningly pointed the duster at Dylan and tried to look menacing but was futile because of the duster which made him look like a brutish nanny scolding a kid.

"Oh yeah? Well then, to what honor do I owe the almighty brute-nanny such kindness." Dylan spat with sarcasm.

"You better watch your mouth Dyly, I wasn't the girl here who passed out. Don't tell me working too much is gonna mess up your giryness."Gerard smirked.

 Dylan shot a death glare at Gerard who was now smiling in a nefarious way.

Then they both sighed and laughed a bit.

"Glad ta have ya back matey!" Gerard sighed.

"Ya, ya sure. I missed you sooo much." Dylan rolled his eyes.

"No, seriously kid, thought we lost ya back there." Gerard said in a worried tone.

"… Really? What happened?" Dylan said as he sat up.

"Well you… kinda went weird. First you were muttering things, then you started to have violent reactions to your headache and then you… passed out… went cold for five minutes, then you breathed again." Gerard narrated as he put down the feather duster and took off his apron.

" So I died and was ressurected?" Dylan said in disbelief.

"Yup."

"Odd… well whatever. Where's Angeline and that… weird lunatic?" Dylan said as he stood up.

Selphie had just finished talking to Angeline when Gerard entered the hotel lobby. They checked in a hotel when Dylan passed out. Selphie and Angeline talked downstairs as Gerard took care of Dylan.

"Hey ladies, sleeping beauty's awake." Gerard announced.

"Okay, thanks Ger. Well, shall go to him?" Angeline said as she looked at Selphie.

####Har har, there ya have it folks. Selphie meets Dylan! Guess what happens next when Selph speaks with Dyl.


	13. Tete' a tete'

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII.

### Ey there, thanks to you people who read my story, Am touched. Oh and DBZ Fanfiction Queen? Don't worry, I'm not mad or whatever. I'm grateful for the correction, thanks for taking time to point out my mistake! -. To all of you, I would love to be criticized if you think something's not right in the story or my grammar. Forgive my grammar, I suck at it. Anyways, thank you for reading my story! On with Chap. 13!

Chapter thirteen:

"Hiya there Squall!" Selphie greeted as she and Angeline entered the room where Dylan was resting.

"The name's Dylan." The guy snapped.

"Oh I get it, you prefer your new name ayt? Well ok. Hi there Dylan!" Selphie greeted agin.

_Complete lard-brain! _Dylan thought as he was getting really annoyed with Selphie.

"Dylan, Selphie Tilmitt here would like to talk to you so behave." Angeline eyed Dylan with a very serious and concerned look.

"……Alright." And with that,Angeline left Selphie and Dylan in the room for privacy to talk.

(Selphie POV)

Squall, I wonder how much he remembers 

"……. So…talk." Dylan said in a low voice as he gave Selphie a chair to sit on.

Selphie noticed that he was getting impatient and feeling uneasy about their tete' a tete'.

"Do you know your real name?" Selphie began.

"Well… you said Squall earlier."

"Right! Let's revise and add to that question. Do you know your full name and age?"

"……No" Dylan replied as he walked over to the window and sat on the ledge of the window frame.

"Okaaaay….Um… Your birthday?"

"Nope."to this, Selphie sighed.

"Okay, sorry to Squall but, what do you feel if I mention the name… Seifer Almasy?"

"What? Psycho Alma-tea?" Dylan gave her a small smile.

_He smiled! Well a small smile, but… it's still a smile! And he joked! He actually joked!_ Selphie was speechless to this unwonted behavior of her friend.

"Did I day something wrong?" Dylan looked at her .

_He's actually concerned of what he says! My, my,am I talking to a completely different person???? _

"N-No. How about if I mentioned Garden? What do you recall?"

"…Roses, Lilacs, Daffodils, Chrysanthemums, butterflies, watering can, soil…"

"Ok, I get the picture. Um… this is weird."

"What's weird?" Dylan gazed at her with curiosity.

"Nothing, er… could you come with me?" Selphie blurted out as she was running out of questions to ask.

"Where to?" suspicion was obvious in his voice.

"Err… to where the gang is."

"Gang? Are you part of a Mafia organization or something?" Dylan said as he now looked at Selphie with distrust.

"No! No! I meant our orphanage gang."

"…Orphanage…gang? You mean I was an orphan?" his voice sounded sad.

"I could explain it better to you if you would come with me." Selphie suggested.

"……Alright, but after I deliver the roses and tell Gran about this."

_Gran? Dylan has a grandmother? _

"Where is your gran?"

"Winhill."

"Alright. Here's the deal. You, Angeline and Mr.Baldy (Gerard) come with us and we'll take you to Winhill to talk to you Gran." Selphie grinned, a plan was forming in her head.

"…Transportation for free?"

"Yep!"

"……That's mighty kind of you."

"I'll take that as a yes?" Selphie held her breath.

"Ya. When do we leave?" Dylan said as he looked at Selphie directly, eye to eye.

"How 'bout now?" Selphie stammered under the gaze that Dylan was giving her.

"Alright, I'll tell Angeline and Gerard first." Dylan said as he got up from his seat and went towards the door.

"It'll be a fast trip, promise!" Selphie said as Dylan exited the room.

_Score! Alright! I can take him back to Balamb! Oh, I can't wait to tell the gang. _Selphie thought as she got her cellphone and speed dialed a number.

Alright! Chap thirteen! Comments, suggestions, flame, criticisms or whatever will be accepted with no hard feelings. -. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! What's gonna happen now that Selphie has Dylan? Will she be able to successfully bring him back to Balamb and the gang?


End file.
